until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt
Matt is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He is voiced by actor Jordan Fisher. Appearance Matt has short, black hair and is usually seen wearing grey track pants and a blue Letterman jacket over a white turtleneck. Personality Matt is described in-game as motivated, ambitious and athletic. He's the second youngest in the group and he's fiercely loyal to Emily, though their relationship can be quite one sided at times. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but has a huge heart but knows when to stay out of the way of situations. He dreams of being a linebacker and is a massive sports fan, and dislikes Emily's shopping trips. Dr. Alan Hill describes Matt being "such a good guy" in the group if the player claimed to like him the least during one of the sessions. Until Dawn Biography Matt is the high school's star linebacker, but he isn't necessarily the sharpest tool in the box. He's hoping for a sports scholarship to a top college, because his GPA isn't going to cut the mustard. He mostly plays the part of the big friendly giant - but when Matt sees red, it's best to stay out of his way. Matt is fiercely loyal to his new girlfriend, Emily, maybe even too loyal. Their relationship could be described as being a little one-way: when Emily says something, Matt does it. However, one could tell that Emily loves Matt as well, especially in one of her ending cut scenes, when her worries for Matt come out. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Matt is first seen standing next to Ashley after Jessica, Emily, and Mike finish their argument with Sam. The five pranksters head upstairs to the guest room, where Matt hides in a wardrobe with a camera to film Hannah during their prank. After Hannah begins to take off her blouse, he and the rest of the survivors pop out at her, leaving her humiliated. He follows Hannah down to the front door but does not call after her as she flees. 'Chapter 1' A year later, Matt returns to the lodge. During this time, he and Emily have begun a relationship after her breakup with Mike. Matt is helping Emily carry her bags to the lodge, when Mike jumps out at them. Matt can either tell Mike to stay away from them or be welcoming towards him. After Mike leaves, Emily tells Matt that she needs to go back and talk to Sam, and leaves Matt to travel in the direction Mike had gone. Regardless of whether Matt agrees or rejects her decision, she will send him away. Matt starts to travel up to the lodge, but decides to scare Ashley when he sees her looking through a telescope. Before Matt talks to Ashley, she sees Mike and Emily flirting and hugging through a telescope. If Ashley allows him to look, he becomes furious with both Mike and Emily. 'Chapter 2' Matt goes into the lodge's living room to find Mike and Jessica walking in. If he saw Mike with Emily, he can either fight Mike or tell him that he saw him and Emily through the telescope. Mike will tell Matt that they were just talking and Matt can either back down or challenge him further. Mike and Jessica will start to cuddle just as Emily walks in. She will voice her disgust for the couple, prompting an argument between her and Jessica, which Matt can either provoke or attempt to diffuse. If he provokes Jessica, Emily will be grateful, but if he attempts to diffuse the situation, Emily will be angry with him for questioning her. After Emily and Jessica finish arguing, she notices that her bag has gone missing and asks Matt to help her find it. Matt and Emily begin to walk back to the cable car station in search for her bag. If Matt fought Mike, Emily will ask him about his motivations behind the attack. If Emily and Jessica fought instead, Matt can either criticize her or tell her that he and she should start over. They find that they gate leading to the cable cars is locked, so they take a detour to take them to the car. As they're traveling, Matt can either flirt with Emily or act impatiently. They find a giant totem, which Emily dares Matt to stick his hand into, before seemingly being sucked into it herself. Matt soon realizes that Emily was just playing a prank on him, but they soon hear a noise in the distance. They continue on their path and find a pigs head with a bloody note that says, "WELCOME BACK". Emily decides that she does not want her bag anymore and they start to head back to the lodge. 'Chapter 4' Matt and Emily are on their way back to the lodge, when they see Chris and Ashley stumbling out of the shed. Chris and Ashley frantically scream that there is a maniac that forced Chris to kill Josh, and Emily tells Matt that they need to get help. 'Chapter 5' After he and Emily discover The Psycho stole the keys to the cable car station, they head to the radio tower to signal for help. Before they can reach it, however, a group of angry deer back them to the edge of the cliff where Hannah and Beth had fallen a year ago. 'Chapter 6' The deer progress towards Matt and Emily, leaving little room between them and the edge of the cliff. If Matt enrages the deer, they knock him off the ledge. He manages to grab onto the ledge, similarly to Beth, and can make it to safety if he reacts quickly enough. If Matt survives, he and Emily venture to the radio tower, whose power had been turned off. Emily can find a flare gun at the top of tower and can either keep it for herself or give it to Matt. If Matt receives the flare gun, he will either fire it immediately or hold onto it, depending on the player's previous choices. After Emily and Matt restore the power to the tower, Emily makes contact with the rangers. If she is successful in her communication attempts by remaining calm and compliant, the rangers tell them they can dispatch aid at dawn. Matt and Emily temporarily rejoice, until the Wendigo cuts the cable cords to the tower. Matt manages to survive the fall and edges his way out of the tower. He sees Emily hanging onto a partially detached steel railing, which is becoming more detached by the second. He can attempt to save her or jump to safety onto a nearby ledge. If Matt tries to save her, the tower creaks and becomes more unstable. Matt has another opportunity to jump to the ledge or to try to save Emily again. Matt's decision to help Emily a second time results in him and Emily both falling from the radio tower. Matt survives the fall and ends up in a cave. As he begins to look for a way out, the Wendigo grabs him and begins to drag him along the floor. If Emily gave Matt the flare gun, and Matt didn't already use it, he can shoot the Wendigo with it. Otherwise, the Wendigo will hang Matt through his jaw with a hook and leave him to his death. 'Chapter 10' Matt will not be seen again until Chapter 10. Since his last appearance in Chapter 6, he has been wandering the mines, looking for a way out. If Jessica is still alive, she will suddenly find him and attack him due to her thinking he is one of her attackers. Upon seeing Jessica's injured state, he will attempt to lead her out of the mines. Matt and Jessica will hear a Wendigo behind them, and they can either hide or attempt to run. If they hide, Matt must hit a QTE to stop Jessica from falling and stand still, otherwise they will both die. After it moves on, they will progress through the cave until the Wendigo begins to pursue them again. Matt can either abandon Jessica to save himself or hide with her. If he chooses to hide, he and Jessica will run to the edge of a cliff and remain still until the Wendigo leaves. They look up and see the lodge in front of them. 'Credits' Should Matt survive from the Wendigo hunts until dawn, he will be rescued and taken into a police department for questioning. He will say how powerless he felt about it all despite trying his best to protect everyone. If his girlfriend Emily dies, he will at first become dumbfounded upon discovering the news, after then becoming outright devastated. If everyone(except Josh) died, he will plead with the authorities to investigate the mines. Possible Deaths Relationships Ashley Ashley can be seen rolling her eyes after Matt pranks her. Despite this, she can try to reassure him after he sees Emily and Mike in an embrace. At the beginning of the game, Ashley and Sam are tied for Matt's second highest relationship. Emily It is known that Emily and Matt are in a romantic relationship. However, Matt found out a day earlier than Emily was cheating on him with Mike, and can react friendly or insultingly towards Emily. Despite this, Matt has the option to risk his own life to save Emily, or jump to his own safety during the radio tower collapse. At the start of the game, Emily and Jessica are tied as Matt's highest relationship. If Matt survives, Emily dies, and her body is recovered, he will break down in his interview with the Rangers in the epilogue. Jessica Matt can either try to diffuse the argument between Emily and Jessica, or he can encourage Emily, likely worsening his relationship with Jessica. At the beginning of the game, Jessica and Emily are his best friends. Mike Mike and Matt have a tense relationship due to his former relationship with Emily. When Matt sees him upon returning to the lodge, he can either be welcoming or hostile towards Mike. Notes * Alongside Jessica and Josh, he is one of the least used characters in the game. * Matt's birth date, April 24th, is actually Jordan Fisher's birth date, Matt's voice actor. * Matt's highest traits are curious, romantic, honest and charitable. * Matt's lowest traits are funny and brave. * Matt's highest relationship status is with Emily and Jessica. * Matt's lowest relationship status is with Michael, Josh, and Chris. Quotes *"Why do you hate my jacket?" - To Emily *"I'm thinking! Let me think... What the fuck is your problem!? Why are you being such a bitch to me?" - Matt to Emily when she is hanging off the tower. Gallery MattAndEmilyKiss.png|Matt and Emily Kissing MattAndEmily.png|Matt and Emily in an embrace MattMenu.png|Matt Character Menu - Note the white lines signify the stats at the beginning of the game Screenshot3.jpg|Matt in the woods Screenshot5.jpg|Matt as the radio tower collapses Screenshot4.jpg|Matt and Emily signaling for help HannahPrank.png|Matt filming the prank on Hannah Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters